mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Carlos Vago
Carlos Vago is a member of the Innocentz gang (Skullzy set) and a minor villain character in film Sudden Violence, Manhunt series, and Scarface: The World is Yours. Info He is a Shinnoknist but not such a serious druggie. He has a red skull make-up and wears a torn apart hoodie. He is in the Skullzy gang set due to his appearance and not so much perverted nature, unlike the Babyfaces who are all about raping and porn. He has a high voice, and likes to mimic animals, he is mentally deranged after all. He kind of looks similar to Adam due to their clothes and facepaints. His weapons of choice are a sickle, Commando Knife, Nail Bat and a Cyclops Pistol. One of Vago's most common insults is perro (Spanish for dog), indicating that he dislikes dogs, similar to Pedro. He, like most other members of the gang, shared a rivalry with the Montana Gang too. Scarface: Twiy In this game, from 2013 onward, Carlos and all other Innocentz members are trying to take over Miami from the drug kingpin Tony Montana. Their main turfs are South Town and Downtown. After the deaths of Tony and the new leader Frank Carezzo in 2016, Innocentz now control most of the turf and drug stashes in Miami. Quotes *''"In college ball, nobody could tackle me without the help of a gun."'' *''"Lyfe is like a football, you can't make it without killing a few pigs."'' *''"I keep getting these weird headaches now and again. Like a sharp spike or a dull throb, I forgot which."'' *''"Eyyy, man, get a grip of yourself, idiota. Look at yourself."'' *''"Easy, amigo; Don't throw away your soul."'' *''"Sry, man. We can be amigos, you and I."'' *''"H-hey, what'dr a-h ever do to you?"'' *''"Malditos! Help me!"'' *''"Gather buitres, let's peek at his bones."'' *''"Ey, if you want to share goodies, you better get over here, carnalez!"'' *''"Compadres, bring a shtick! I think I found our little pinata."'' *''"This hijo de puta is handful!"'' *''"Diablos! Kill this cono de madre!"'' *''"El cabron is here some place. I shwear it was him!"'' *''"No point in crying over this idiota!"'' *''"YOU HEAR THAT, CHICO!??? I see you, amigo! Escucho pinche cabron!"'' *''"Cono... shorts riding all over my crack."'' *''"No se lo que estoy haciendo aqui."'' *''"Diablo; Give me the gringo's eyes tonight."'' *''"I got a little present for that BASTARDO!"'' *''"Bastardos! Where's the cabron?"'' *''"Mierda! He's not here."'' *''"Maldito perro!"'' *''"(Coughs) I-I don't think you have the guts to finish this, amigo!"'' *''"My lungs... (coughs) This gringo... is one tough bastardo!"'' *''"I'm gonna teach you lesson in humility, CHICO!"'' *''"Imbecile! You know I can hear you."'' *''"GONNA BURN YOU, PENDEJO! WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!"'' *''"(Howls like a wolf) Kikiriki-kakaka-cha-cha! Kow, kow, KOW! KOWH! KOWH!! KROOWH!!!"'' *''"(Mimics a rooster) Who-who-whom? Hahamuahaha!"'' *''"Let me introduce you to a good friend of mine: Master Shinnok."'' *''"La cucaracha! La cucaracha! Ahahaahahaha!"'' *''"Mmmm... nice boots. I don't think you don't need them no more."'' *''"Maricon! Pendejo! You dead already?"'' *''"A pretty boy like you should not hide away."'' *''"A dog don't deserve the shit I'm gonna bring down on you!"'' *''"This sucks... kinda like your sister, eh?"'' Trivia *Vago shares some of his quotes with Li'l Ze of the Diaz Gang. Gallery 2_Innocentz.jpg|Carlos with Mr. Masky. Carlos_face.jpg|Carlos' face drawn. Carlos.jpg|Some more drawing of Vago's face. Vago_with_bad.png|Carlos with a Nail Bat. Category:Scarface Category:Satanism Category:Innocentz Category:Druggies Category:Scary! Category:Sadists Category:Mexicans Category:! Category:Tottal psychos Category:Daft gits Category:Cute people Category:Antagonists